


pretty masquerades

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: Let's pretend for now. - Jacob/Bella & I will close my eyes on you.





	pretty masquerades

Bella leans in and presses her lips to Jacob's, her eyes closed and mind drifting away from her. She can't help but be disgusted by how warm his body is, a fiery heater to her frigid corpse. He doesn't feel _right_ , not anymore. He's still her sun, but she's vulnerable to his heat now. She shudders against him and her mouth falls open, and she is so _cold_.

She threads her fingers through his hair and thinks it is no different to thrusting her hand in a fire, back when she was human. She pretends that she still is, in moments like this. She pretends her heart is beating too quickly in her chest and she is gasping for breath. When she kisses him, she keeps her eyes closed and lets herself go back in time to when she hadn't broken his heart yet, when they hadn't become so bitter and toxic and messy. She thinks that if she searches up the word _god_ , she would find a picture of Jacob. Raw and broken and angry and loving, he is Bella's magnum opus.

She kisses him and imagines that her body isn't what it is, that she is still soft and malleable and warm. She presses closer to him and knows that neither of them will ever be again. She keeps her eyes closed and longs for the past, knowing he will return to her daughter after her. She will never tell him - or anyone - but sometimes she calls herself _Bells_ instead of _Bella_ when her chest aches most, cold venom seeping into her once-warm heart, and breaks all the mirrors because she's no longer the one Jacob wishes to love.

Not anymore, anyway.


End file.
